Amends
by hinokumo
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes. Vegeta gets a chance to make amends. Male/Male lemon. No one under 17, please.


Amends  
by hinokumo  
  
Categories: Mostly Vegita's POV; sap; lemon; introspection; TLWTL?  
Pairing: G/V; hinting of another  
Warnings/Disclaimer: R; saa, they're not mine--don't sue.   
  
Notes: This is the sequel to "Mistakes." Also, some of   
the things described in "Mistakes" are true for this reality--Gohan, Piccolo,   
Chichi, Bulma, and the Z fighters have all passed on, leaving the prince, his   
Carrot, and their 20-something-year-old sons alone.  
  
  
  
It...is difficult for me. I have never been one to apply caution to my words, my   
sarcasm. State things the way that they are and to hell with the consequences,   
that has been my way since the day I could form words. Besides that, I   
am--was--a prince. What did I care what those beneath me thought or felt?   
  
So it is very trying--wearing on my nerves--thinking through every word that   
springs to mind before allowing them to actually pass over my lips.  
  
But it is time for change. Every living creature survives by adapting to change,   
and for those such as I, whose lives dwarf those of these...earthlings, refusing   
to change is a deadly error.  
  
And I cannot forget the future that I foresaw. I shiver. Was it a dream or a   
vision? Kami, let it only be a dream. Just remembering makes my hands tremble   
and I feel the irrational need to go to them, no matter where they are or what   
they are doing, just to look upon them. And him.   
  
To make sure they are alive. To...touch him.  
  
I still remember the ghost of him in my mind's hellish future, when he spoke   
those words to me, nervous and naive and afraid. I remember myself...  
  
I feel ill. I try to forget everything, to ignore it completely, but I cannot. I   
still see your face as you lie there on the cold metal tiles, leaving me to face   
a loneliness so great the darkness of it pulled at my soul like a black hole.   
  
I feel cold again and rub my hands over my arms, trying to warm myself.  
  
My son is alive; that alone brings me a great joy. I watch him cut through the   
sky with your son, their movements graceful and swift, smiles on their faces as   
they defy gravity in their tumble. And then there is you.  
  
I frown. It is still...awkward for me, these emotions. New, they are not; they   
have been brought to life after a deep slumber and they surprise me, even though   
they should not. I look at you as you lay in the grass, hands behind your head   
as you watch the mock-battle above us with a smile on your face. I...have always   
been fascinated by you. Your bravery, your warrior's spirit--your kindness...  
  
Your beauty...  
  
I blink, this description feeling alien in my mind's thoughts, but I cannot deny   
the truth in it. Every part of you is beautiful; large, dark eyes; long   
eyelashes and untamable hair. Your body is one of perfection. I have known this   
for years as well, having been your sparring partner countless times over. But   
now, I see everything differently--with a new light, you might say.  
  
Yes, perfection--every line and curve of flesh adorning your bright soul glows   
with the word, and I feel the most undeniable urge to touch them, trace them   
over your figure with gentle caresses.  
  
Suddenly, you glance my way, a questioning look on your face, and I turn away. I   
can feel my skin burning.  
  
  
  
~~+~~  
  
He watches me. He has always watched me, for some reason or another--hate,   
anger, jealously, respect, awe...but this time it feels different. He would like   
to think I don't know that he stares at me, but I do. I am not a fool.  
  
I smile at his back, which he has quickly given me in response to my unspoken   
question. He has been acting strangely these past few weeks... He has   
been...gentle. If that word fits.  
  
I can sense he feels my scrutiny, so I turn my gaze back to our sons. Yes, it   
fits. I close my eyes.  
  
Ever since that morning that he smiled at me with an openness I have never seen   
in him, his verbal jabs have become less often and less in their intensity,   
reduced to playful taunts and dry sarcasm. He looks at us, at me, like he's   
seeing us for the first time.  
  
I feel...warm...when he looks at me. It has been so many years and the world   
passes by, but we remain, our cells barely affected by the stroke of the clock.   
I never knew...but Vegita warned me long ago and I'm grateful. I'm not alone.  
  
Once again, I sense his eyes on me, but I feign ignorance, keeping my eyes   
closed and simply basking in that...feeling I get when he is near, like a   
comforting presence for my spirit.   
  
  
  
~~+~~  
  
The day wears on and the more I stare at him, the more I realize that I... I   
want him.  
  
As a friend, yes--he has given me that for more years than I have deserved.   
But...I also want him. Now that I have destroyed my denial, these emotions burn   
through my veins and grow stronger with each passing second. I am afraid.  
  
And I burn for him...  
  
The sky grows orange, the sun nearing the end of its journey, and our children   
break apart and wave before disappearing toward home--our home. Capsule   
Corporation is large and suits our purposes nicely. And there is no longer   
reason for us to be apart--we are the last of our kind.  
  
He sits up, as if preparing to follow and I move to sit beside him, saying his   
name softly.  
  
He looks over at me, surprised, I suppose, by both my tone and my proximity, but   
also curious. "N?"  
  
"Kakarotto..." I frown, the difficulty in forming words frustrating me, but he   
is silent, patiently giving me time. "I feel...for you..." I manage to say, the   
burn returning to my skin.  
  
He simply stares at me, eyes wide with astonishment and I begin to wonder   
whether this was a bad idea...  
  
Then he smiles at me, a bright, joyful expression that radiates warmth and   
affection and I feel it wash over me, baptizing me.  
  
"Vegita," he whispers, sending shivers across my skin. "I think...I do, too."  
  
An excited flicker of movement draws my attention. His tail sways in happy jerks   
behind him and I smile, capturing the end of it gently in my grasp. He inhales   
sharply through his nose and I lean forward to rest my forehead against his, my   
eyes staring deeply into his own. "I burn for you," I whisper my confession   
against his lips.  
  
It is adorable, that rosy color that spreads so easily across his features.   
Slowly, I close the centimeters that separate us, brushing my lips against his   
own, waiting for his reaction. I purr when he leans against me, a soft moan   
parting his lips, allowing me to taste him for the first time. Sweet, like   
honey... I will become drunk off his taste and scent. Reluctantly, I break away;   
it is still too soon, but I take delight in seeing my own desire reflected in   
his eyes.   
  
"Let's go home," I murmur, releasing his tail and offering my hand to help him   
stand. Kami, I love his smile...   
  
  
  
  
Weeks have passed once again, and it is becoming harder and harder to ignore   
this burning, this need. How could I have not noticed this fire before? I am   
consumed with it now.  
  
He looks at me from across the living room, his eyes dark and promising. Trunks   
and Goten...they are not stupid; they can sense the change between us, notice   
the gentle touches and silent glances. I was afraid at first, but my son merely   
smiled at me and winked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes... I am still not sure   
what that meant, but at least he knows. He sits there now, on the floor with   
Kakarotto's boy, playing some game, both pretending to ignore us.  
  
I cannot stand it anymore--I get up and leave, deciding to retreat rather than   
feel the weight of his gaze. I am nearly at my door when he appears at my   
side...damn that technique.  
  
I grab him by his shirt and with a growl, pull him into the room with me,   
shutting the door with my tail. He stands there, waiting, desire and uncertainty   
flickering across his features. I pull him down for a heated kiss, my tongue   
telling him exactly what I want to do with him and he moans, arms wrapping   
around me.  
  
With a few powerful tugs, we are both free of all restrictions and I press him   
back against the bed. I want to worship him. I lean over him, pressing our   
heated bodies together and moving till my lips meet his parted ones again,   
taking away his gasp of pleasure that comes with the rocking of flesh against   
flesh.  
  
He murmurs my name, a soft, husky whisper against my lips before I move to   
explore his body, my tongue tasting the heated flesh of his neck and chest.  
  
Spice. That is his taste, I decide, as my teeth graze the peaks on his chest. He   
arches against me, his face flushed, and I know that I have never seen anything   
so beautiful. I damn that dream to hell as our lips meet again, our   
sweat-glistened bodies sliding against one another in a delightful rhythm.   
  
He will never face rejection from me, I swear.  
  
Our touches become even more fevered, the heat from our flesh demanding to be   
quenched. I greedily swallow his loud moan of pleasure as I stretch him gently,   
causing him to writhe beneath me.  
  
My Carrot is impatient, but I will not be swayed. I enter him slowly, panting   
from the incredible heat that surrounds me. Kami, I burn!  
  
He mews softly under me and I lean forward to devour his lips once again, his   
arms and legs clinging to me desperately. Slowly, I begin thrusting into his   
heat, savoring every incoherent cry and moan that he gives. The fever is   
building between us even more and I can feel the tremors that travel across his   
body. I spread him even more, changing the angle of my movements and he arches,   
head thrown back as a moan of sheer ecstasy is torn from his throat. His tail   
wraps around my leg tightly, possessively, and I move my own to stroke it,   
panting as the stimulation causes the hairs to fluff and ripple with sensation   
on both our appendages.  
  
Finally, we are there, the heat of our bodies burning like a furnace, turning   
white-hot with a pleasure so shattering it is almost painful. I scream his name,   
both his names, my muscles spasming and my vision going white as I explode, my   
body one with his. In the throes of our passion, I coil my tail around him,   
tugging only once before he joins me. Gasping, I watch as he bucks and quivers   
beneath me, screaming his joy through swollen lips.  
  
Mine, I think I say aloud, and embrace him tightly, absently licking his salty   
flesh with reverence. I feel his arms move around me, his tail curling around my   
thigh again as he nuzzles into my neck.  
  
"Vegita."  
  
A whisper, a prayer, a declaration contained within one word and as one we can   
hear the syllable echoing in my mind, even as I send it to his.  
  
Love.  
  
I am not alone. I feel this more true than any other thing in my life as I sense   
our souls become one fire, my own spirit baptized and shared with the light of   
my mate's.  
  
Fate is strange, whispering glimpses of mistakes in our mind's ear, allowing   
amends for deeds never committed, leaving only the ghosts of their memory.  
  
We are together. He smiles at me. The future belongs to us.  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
